Sasuke dan Rumah Hantu
by Mrs Shiranui
Summary: Oneshot. Petualangan trio kwek-kwek Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto di rumah hantu. Warning: Jayus! Don't like, don't read! XD


_Tulisan ini bukan milikku, tapi punya adikku. Iseng-iseng buka-buka file lama dan nemuin tulisan kocak ini. Dipublish tentu saja atas izin yang punya. Iputz mah kebagian ngedit aja tuh. Dipublish di akun ini, karena akun ini aselinya emang punya otouto-ku. ^^_

_Sekalian ingin nambah-nambahin fic humor yang sepertinya belakangan ini udah mulai menipis. (Perasaan dulu pas jaman baru gabung fic-nya humor melulu. Sekarang banyakan yang seriusnya) XDD_

_Warning : AU, OoC abis-abisan, sedikit chara bashing (just 4 fun! ^^), Sasuke dan Itachi dibalik, Sasuke jadi kakak, Itachi jadi adik. Sakit perut enggak ditanggung penulis!_

_Disclaimer : Naruto, Harry Potter, The Lord of The Rings bukan punya kita! Berani suer samber geledek deh!_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke dan Rumah Hantu**

_By __**DjEnggot**_

**HARI ke-1**

Pada tahun 19xx di negara Antahberantah, propinsi Api, kecamatan Konoha, hiduplah keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak yang masih SD. Ayahnya bernama Tuan Uchiha, ibunya bernama Nyonya Uchiha, dan kedua anak laki-lakinya berturut-turut dari yang tertua adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha. Mereka hidup bahagia dalam suasana keluarga yang harmonis dan sederhana.

Sepulangnya dari SD Konoha, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Dia mau mampir dulu ke rumah temannya untuk main PlayStation 2. Temannya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu mau memamerkan mainan barunya kepada Sasuke yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas.

Tentu saja adiknya tidak mau ketinggalan. Akhirnya dia ngumpet di tasnya Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa di tasnya ada Itachi. Itu karena Itachi badannya amat langsing dan tak berdaging. Di kesehariannya, dia sering dikejar-kejar anjing harder karena dikira tulang yang berjalan. Kemarin aja dia diberi uang sama orang lewat karena tidak tega melihat perutnya yang buncit seperti kena busung lapar. Padahal isi perutnya itu kertas-kertas ulangan yang nilainya pada jeblog.

Pada saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang asyik bermain HARRY POTTER di PS2, Itachi langsung menampakkan dirinya. Mereka berdua sangat kaget bin terkejut. Itachi antusias sekali ingin memainkan permainan itu walau hanya sekali, karena itu permainan sangat populer. Permainan ini diangkat dari sebuah novel karya JK Rowling. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke sangat asyik memainkannya sampai-sampai tega membiarkan Itachi bengong sendirian. Sudah berkali-kali dia minta gantian, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto kayak kambing congek yang lagi asyik makan rumput.

"Eh, aku punya cerita menarik. Mau denger ga?" Itachi menggoda.

"Ah, pasti lawakan yang gak lucu. Trus ujung-ujungnya kamu sendiri yang ketawa," timpah Sasuke masa bodo.

"Bukan, ini tentang rencana JK Rowling!" ucap Itachi berapi-api.

"APAAN TUH?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mejemin mata sebelahnya kayak Jaja Miharja.

"Tapi janji ntar gantian," ucap Itachi bangga.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan dan kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Oke deh," jawab Sasuke.

"Ada berita besar. Katanya JK mengutus agen rahasia ke seluruh dunia buat nyari pemain buat main di filmnya, _Harry Potter and The Lord of the Ring_. Dia mencari orang-orang yang punya kriteria tertentu. Salah satunya harus ganteng."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke yang merasa dirinya lumayan ganteng langsung cengengesan sampai ngeces.

"Dia juga harus punya tinggi lebih dari 150 cm."

Kepercayaan diri Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi. Kini kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi hati berwarna pink, mulutnya berbentuk segitiga, dan kedua tangannya saling bergenggaman.

"Dan yang paling penting adalah..."—Kini Sasuke berubah menjadi manusia saiya super saking yakinnya semua persyaratan bakal dimilikinya—"...dia harus pinter. Karena jadwal syutingnya bakal padat dan urusan sekolah cuma didatengin guru-guru katering ke tempat syuting. Jadi sang aktor harus bener-bener ber-IQ sangat-sangat super tinggi. Terutama harus menguasai bidang studi matematika, fisika, kimia, biologi dan mata pelajaran kejam lainnya."

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak punya niat lagi main PS2-nya Naruto. Itachi dengan senyum liciknya langsung menyambar stick PS2 yang dipegang kakaknya.

"Emang enak dibo'ongin?" ucap Itachi dengan bangga dalam hati.

* * *

**HARI ke-2**

Pagi itu SD Konoha kedatangan murid baru. Cewek berambut panjang dan berwarna pink. Sambil membawa sebuah koper yang besar, malahan lebih besar dari badannya. Cewek bermuka manis kayak rambutnya itu bernama Sakura Haruno. Dia masuk kelas 5-7, kelasnya Sasuke dan Naruto. Kayaknya dia itu anak yang rajin dan pintar sampai-sampai keberatan bawa tas yang isinya buku semua. Tapi sayang, orangnya jutek. Naruto aja sampe dicaci maki sama dia gara-gara ketahuan kentut di depannya. Padahal kan nggak bunyi!

Ternyata Sakura juga suka banget ama Harry Potter lho... Buktinya, waktu Sasuke sama Naruto lagi ngomongin soal serunya main kemarin, Sakura langsung nimbrung dan minta diajakin main bareng. Dan sepulang sekolah akhirnya mereka bertiga ke rumah Naruto. Itachi yang takut nggak boleh ikut sama Sasuke, dia sekarang ngumpet di dalam kopernya Sakura. Walhasil, dia nggak bisa keluar karena koper itu dikunci dengan tujuh gembok kombinasi. Dia pun menderita kejepit buku-buku Sakura yang nggak ketulungan banyaknya.

Saat lagi seru-serunya main, tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengetuk jendela. Ternyata dia adalah Tuan Uchiha, papinya Sasuke. Beliau mencari Itachi. Tapi nggak ada yang tahu di mana dia. Sasuke pun disuruh pulang karena nggak bisa jaga adiknya. Dan akhirnya tinggal Sakura dan Naruto di sana, tanpa disadari Itachi juga ada di sana.

Habis sudah kesabaran Itachi. Dia berteriak minta tolong seadanya. Sakura dan Naruto begitu kaget dan ngeri demi mendengar suara minta tolong yang lemah dan lemas kayak kuntilanak itu. Maklumlah, karena Itachi sudah lemes.

"TOLOOONG... AIIIR... AIIIR..." saking lemesmya, omongan Itachi jadi ngaco.

"Ya ampun, itu kan Itachi! Ngapain dia di koper?" Naruto tersadar.

"Buka kopernya dong, Kur!" perintah Naruto agak menggoda.

"Baik... Tapi karena koper ini diproteksi dengan tujuh gembok kombinasi, butuh waktu dua puluh tujuh menit untuk membukanya," Sakura manjelaskan.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" jerit tangis Itachi yang mendengar percakapan itu.

"Tapi kalo ada orang di dalemnya, waktunya jadi seratus dua puluh menit," Sakura menambahkan. Kali ini tidak terdengar jeritan lagi. Mungkin Itachi langsung pingsan mendengarnya.

Begitu Sakura berhasil membuka kopernya, Itachi langsung lompat ke luar diiringi dengan teriakan histerisnya Sakura, "EE… KODOK! POCONG! SETAN!"

Naruto mengantar Itachi pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura juga ikut, soalnya hari sudah mau gelap, dia takut pulang sendirian. Di depan pintu, Naruto mengucapkan salam, "Assalamualaikum!"

Sakura menambah, "Kulonuwuun…"

"Wah! Koe iso boso Jowo To?" tanya Naruto. Sakura nggak jawab tapi malah nutupin bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang mungil karena malu.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan menyilakan mereka masuk. Papinya menjamu mereka dengan beras kencur. Eh, menjamu makan malam maksudnya! Pas tahu sembakonya habis, Tuan Uchiha langsung nyengir jelek banget. Karena sudah terlanjur ngomong, Tuan Uchiha memberi sejumlah uang kepada Sasuke untuk makan di luar bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Itachi nggak diajak karena yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang ikut.

Mereka berhenti di sate ayam Mister Kakashi Hatake. Sate itu terkenal dengan kelezatannya sekampung. Saat sedang makan, mereka menguping pembicaraan orang-orang di samping mereka mengenai rumah berhantu di sekitar komplek itu. Katanya kemarin malam orang itu mendengar jeritan yang berasal dari rumah tua itu. Setelah selesai, Sasuke ngutang karena uang yang diberi papinya cuma cukup buat sewa WC tiga orang. Huh, pelit banget sih papinya Sasuke!

Di tengah perjalanan ke rumah Sakura, mereka melihat sebuah rumah besar, megah dan tua. Nampaknya sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Mereka sepakat untuk menyelidikinya saat itu juga. Mereka penasaran dengan cerita orang tadi. Dengan bekal sebuah senter, minjem lagi, mereka memasuki rumah itu lewat pintu depan yang besar dan tidak terkunci.

Setelah mereka masuk, pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Mereka melanjutkan penyelidikan. Perabot-perabot tampak dekil dan berdebu. Saat itu Naruto terjebak sawang yang ada laba-labanya. Walhasil dia menjerit histeris sehingga merangsang celananya untuk membasahi diri. Tepat di bawahnya ternyata tempat peristirahatan salah satu hantu penghuni rumah itu.

"AAAAAGGH…!!! Siapa yang berani numpahin kencing kuda di mukaku?!!"

Naruto dan Sakura menjerit histeris, "SETAAN!!"

Namun tidak dengan Sasuke, "Tenang, jangan takut! Kalian tenang saja, biar aku yang hadapi."

Tiba-tiba dari lantai yang diinjak Sasuke, "AAAAAGGH...!!! Siapa yang numpahin racun tikus di mukaku??!!!" Ternyata Sasuke ngompol juga.

Sakura dan Naruto lari seperti abis ngeliat setan. Kini tinggal Sasuke sendiri. "Hei… tunggu!"

Keributan mereka membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah tua itu. Mulai dari semut, kecoa, laba-laba, tikus, dan aneka serangga lainnya. Bagaimana dengan hantu-hantu penghuni rumah itu? Ah, ternyata mereka semua hantu-hantu pemalas. Hanya hantu tadi saja yang bangun.

Mereka terjebak, pintu tempat mereka masuk ternyata terkunci.

"Bagaimana ini!" Sakura panik. Hantu bermuka setengah bersama temannya yang bergaya ala bajak laut itu makin mendekat.

"Aku punya akal!" kata Sasuke, "Menjerit sekuat-kuatnya!"

"AAAAARRRGGHHH……………………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Untungnya Mister Kakashi mendengar jeritan mereka.

"_What is that?"_ Dia pun segera menuju ke asal suara itu. "AAAAGH!! _I can't believe it!_ Berarti cerita orang tadi bener dongsssssssssss…!" sambil bergaya jelek bangetssss.

Dia pun segera kembali ke warungnya untuk membawa anjing kesayangannya, Pakkun, dan kembali lagi ke rumah tua itu. Sekarang dia mendengar jeritan minta tolong.

"Saya tidax bisa diams saja, saya harusssss berbuat sesuatu!" Mister Kakashi pun mendobrak pintu depan rumah itu. Anak-anak langsung keluar dan tinggal Mister Kakashi bersama hantu-hantu itu.

"SET…SET…SET…SETTAAAN!!!!!!!" hantu-hantu itu lari ketakutan demi melihat wajah Mister Kakashi yang kusut tidak karuan.

"Waduh, trimakasih Mister udah nyelamatin kita-kita," Sasuke lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu?" tanya Sakura nunjuk si anjing.

"Oh, ini anjing peliaraan kesayangan saya," jawab Mister.

"Hah… Masa sereman majikan dari piaraan? Pantesan setan tadi takut. Mungkin aja Mister dikira Raja Setan," cerocos Naruto seadanya.

"Huh, enak aja kalo ngomong! Kalian anak-anak kecil ngapain malam-malam di sini? Cepetan pulangs, ntar ortu kalian nyariin!" perintah Mister.

"Baik Mister!" mereka bertiga kompak.

* * *

**HARI ke-3**

Di pagi yang cerah, anak-anak sekolah seperti biasa. Kejadian malam itu sepakat untuk mereka rahasiakan. Pagi itu mereka diajar oleh guru fisika. Palajaran itu sangat disenangi Sakura, tapi… gurunya guaalak buangetsssssssss.

Ya, guru galak itu namanya Pak Ibiki. Dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan murid. Naruto contohnya, dia sampe disemprot abis-abisan gara-gara Pak Ibiki ngeliat catatan di telapak tangan Naruto waktu ujian. Dia kira Naruto nyontek, padahal enggak gitu. Catatan itu dibuatnya untuk nyontek di ujian minggu lalu. Dasar Narutonya aja yang gak pernah mandi, makanya gak ilang-ilang.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka bertiga bermain ke rumahnya Sakura. Di sana banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga yang bergantungan.

"Siapa yang ada di foto-foto itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka semua keluargaku," jawab Sakura.

"Kalo itu, apa mereka orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke foto dua ekor simpanse yang memakai baju pengantin.

"Bukaaan!" jawab Sakura sambil menyeringis sadis ke arah Naruto.

"Yang memakai pakaian mempelai wanita itu Elizabeth, simpanse piaraan kami. Yang satunya Jamaludin, piaraan omku dari Oto. Sekarang mereka hidup bahagia di Kebun Binatang Oto," jawab Sakura panjang lebar. "Sas, aku nemuin kertas-kertas ini di tasku. Mungkin ini punya adikmu ketinggalan waktu ngumpet di tasku?" tanya Sakura.

"Oya? Sini kulihat!" Setelah melihat kertas-kertas itu, raut muka Sasuke berubah jadi jahat dan licik. "Hahaha…. Sekarang aku punya senjata biar anak itu gak ngikutin aku melulu," pikirnya dalam hati. Ternyata kertas-kertas itu adalah kertas-kertas ujian Itachi yang selama ini disimpan di perutnya.

"Ada apa? Kamu mau buang air besar?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Oh, enggak! Ini memang kertasnya, nanti aku kasiin," Sasuke mengelak.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, anak-anak berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan Sasuke memulai rencana jahatnya. Ia memasukkan kertas-kertas ujiannya ke sebuah amplop dan menciumnya dengan bangga.

"Pap, tadi aku nemuin amplop ini di depan pintu. Aku gak berani buka, mungkin ini surat buat Papi?" kata Sasuke sok imut. Padahal kalo beneran pasti sudah dia geledah duluan, siapa tau ada duitnya?

"Terimakasih ya, Sas," ucap Papi senang karena dikira surat undangan makan malam gratis. Tak lama kemudian Papi tampak marah dan itu membuat Sasuke senang setengah mati. Tiba-tiba, "Sasuke! Apa-apaan kamu ini! Masa begini saja tidak becus!" Papinya menyembur Sasuke habis-habisan.

Ternyata Sasuke salah masukin kertas. Kertas yang dikasihin Papinya ternyata kertas ujian fisikanya tadi siang yang jeblog.

"Mulai besok kamu tidak boleh keluar rumah dan uang jajanmu Papi potong!" kali ini semburannya membasahi muka Sasuke.

"Huh, dasar sial! Kesurupan jin apa aku ini sampe bisa salah ambil?" keluh Sasuke. Dia pun bergegas tidur. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan basah di pipinya. "Wah, kenapa bantal ini basah?" keluh Sasuke.

"Oh itu... kemarin malam aku ngompol. Lupa dicuci. Untung Kakak ingetin! Kalo enggak, Kakak bisa-bisa tidur di pipis aku," jawab Itachi tanpa perasaan berdosa.

"TIDAAAK…!!!" Sasuke menjerit histeris. Bantal itu telah melengkapi penderitaan Sasuke. Demikian sekilas info.

* * *

**HARI ke-4**

Hari itu ada pelajaran Biologi. Semua murid sangat menyukai pelajaran tersebut. Di samping menyenangkan, gurunya juga baik. Namanya Pak Asuma. Badannya tinggi dan besar. Mukanya dipenuhi rambut. Beliau selalu mengajarkan murid-muridnya di alam terbuka. Kini Naruto agak lega setelah tragedi berludah yang ia alami kemarin bersama Pak Ibiki.

Pak Asuma mengajak semua murid kelas 5-7 ke hutan belakang sekolah. Semua murid kelas itu menyambutnya dengan sorak sorai gembira kayak mau dibagiin sembako. Tidak halnya dengan Sasuke, mukanya tampak masam. Mungkin karena uang jajannya dipotong.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah mereka bermain bersama. Namun kali ini mereka ke rumahnya Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak boleh keluar rumah. Kini mereka berempat ngerumpi. Ya, ditambah adiknya Sasuke yang kalo diajakin ngobrol suka gak nyambung. Orang ngomongin balap mobil, dia malah ngomongin odol. Orang ngomongin guru-guru, dia malah ngomongin jengkol. Orang ngomongin rumah hantu, dia malah ngompol. Dasar penakut. Pas dia lagi cebok plus ganti celana, Sasuke langsung memusatkan pembicaraan ke rencana lanjutan penyelidikan rumah tua itu.

"Hah, lagi? Enggak ah, aku takut!" keluh Sakura.

"Apa kalian gak penasaran? Semua hantu di sana nggak pergi ke alamnya, tapi malah nongkrong di rumah itu. Pasti ada sumber kekuatan yang mengikat mereka di sana. Atau mereka menjaga sesuatu? Aku mau tahu itu semua!" Semua bengong mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Oke deh, aku ikut!" timpah Naruto bersemangat.

"Yaudah deh, aku ikutan juga. Tapi kamu kan gak boleh keluar rumah, Sas?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu gak usah dipikirin. Kita ketemu di depan rumah tua itu jam sembilan!" ucap Sasuke berapi-api.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan kurang dikit. Kali ini Sasuke membawa peralatan lengkap. Jaket, senter, kue, susu, dan gak lupa celana ganti. Siapa tau yang dipake ntar basah. Ketika semua orang sudah tertidur, Sasuke mengendap-endap ke luar rumah. Saat dia menyorotkan senternya ke salah satu sudut, "AAAGH... SETAN JELEKS!!!" Sasuke kaget melihat mukanya sendiri di cermin.

Ketika Sasuke datang, Sakura dan Naruto sudah menunggu. Mereka memasuki rumah itu tanpa halangan. Dan ternyata suasana rumah itu masih seperti kemarin, gelap, berdebu, dingin, dan menyeramkan. Kembali Naruto disibukkan dengan sawang laba-laba dan serangga yang menempel di mukanya. Namun kali ini ia memperbekali diri dengan semprotan anti serangga. Refleks Naruto menyemprot mukanya yang malang itu dengan obat nyamuk. Walhasil ia melompat-lompat nggak karuan.

"AAA..AAA..AAA!!!!!!!" Naruto histeris.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu? Kita sedang dalam penyelidikan tau!" Sakura kaget.

"Dia nggak ketawa, tapi nangis," caplok Sasuke.

Naruto langsung loncat ke tubuh Sasuke sekalian numpang ngompol. Kali ini ia membangunkan setan kemarahannya Sasuke. Dan... bayangin aja sendiri. Sasuke mencekik-cekik sembari mencacimaki Naruto dengan sadisnya.

Setelah puas menyiksa Naruto dengan segala kengeriannya, Sasuke mengomandokan sohib-sohibnya itu melanjutkan penyelidikan sampai ke lantai dua. Dari lantai dua ke lantai tiga, dan dari tadi mereka hanya menjumpai serangga-serangga jorok dan kelelawar yang selalu mengusik rambut Sakura.

"Iiiiih, kelelawar nakal!!!" keluh Sakura.

"Kamu mau tau caranya biar rambutmu ga' digangguin kelelawar? Kasi aja uler," Naruto iseng.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang terdepan menginjak sesuatu yang aneh dan lantai yang mereka injak terbuka. Mereka semua tergelicir ke dalam sana. Ketiganya pun pingsan seketika.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke terbangun. Dia nggak tahu di mana dia berada dan di mana kedua sohibnya itu. Dia menjerit-jerit memanggil teman-temannya. Tapi yang terdengar hanya gema suaranya.

Dari sudut lain, Naruto berusaha bangun. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembek. Di tengah kegelapan, iapun bertanya-tanya, "Apa ini? Kayak telek."

Merasa ragu, ia pun mengendusnya. "Wah, asli! Kayak telek beneran!" Tapi Naruto masih ragu, dan mulai mencicipinya. Walhasil, dia langsung lompat kegirangan berhasil menebak teka-teki itu. "Hore!!! Ketahuan kamu! Untung gak keinjek!"

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke. Dia masih manggil-manggil teman-temannya. Di tengah kegelapan, ia tersandung sesuatu yang kemudian berbunyi, "Aduh, sakit.....!" sesuatu berkepala raksasa itu kemudian terbangun dengan menggeram.

"AAAGGHHH!!!!! TUYUL KRIBO!!!!!!" Sasuke jerit-jerit histeris dan lari gak tau arah. Tiga mikrodetik kemudian dia menabrak Naruto. Sangking kencengnya, mulut Sasuke dan hidung Naruto sampe benjut-benjut.

"Aw, berantakan dah!" keluh Sasuke kesakitan. Sasuke segera menghidupkan lampu senter yang tanpa sengaja dia temukan waktu tabrakan maut terjadi. Dan... ketiga sohib itu menjerit ketakutan demi melihat muka temen-temennya sendiri. Ya, hantu tuyul kribo tadi ternyata adalah Sakura yang rambutnya kusut gak karuan akibat gelundung-gelundung waktu masuk jebakan.

Dan hikmah dari semua itu adalah... ternyata celana cadangan Sasuke useful banget.

Yaudah, cukup untuk hari ini. Trio Kwek-kwek ini dah capek.

**Abis**

_Demikian sekilas info…_


End file.
